Sugar Sweet
by Stargem
Summary: Quatre, Trowa and a box of chocolates. that about sums it up ^_^ Yaoi.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Sugar Sweet 

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

The gold-wrapped box, with its fancy, narrow silver ribbons, sitting innocently on the coffee table had not been there earlier this morning. Trowa eyed it warily from the doorway, a good ten feet away. Was it a bomb? The innocent rectangular box did not yield any clues under his scrutiny. Finally, he walked slowly towards it and bent to pick up one trailing end of a ribbon. It unraveled easily with a tentative tug, sliding onto the dark glass surface. It was then that he noted the raised curves and lines on the otherwise plain golden wrapping was actually a word. _Godiva?_ A little frown drew his fine eyebrows together. How had the chocolates gotten here?

"Trowa?" The questioning voice floated out from the kitchen moments before a golden-haired youth stepped in. "You're home!"

He smiled involuntarily, unable - and not wanting - to retain his impassive mask in the face of Quatre's happy welcome. "Quatre." He lifted the silver ribbon twined around his fingers. "What's this?"

"Oh," the blonde boy blushed. "I just thought I might buy some chocolates to share with you. If you want to…?" The last was tacked on hastily, trailing off into hopefulness.

Trowa's smile widened slightly and he chuckled, crossing the distance that separated them in a few smooth strides. "That would be nice."

Quatre's sunny smile lit up his entire face. He went to sit on the plush cream-coloured sofa, warmed by Trowa's near presence. Finding Trowa's lap to be far more inviting, Quatre scooted into his arms, missing the faintly surprised, but warmly affectionate smile. He leaned forward to reach the gold-wrapped box, balancing it on one knee to have both hands free to pull away the wrappings. Once opened, the cover laid on the table, the dark plastic insides of the box finally allowed them to see the rows of patterned chocolates resting in their individual beds. He carefully selected a round, wave-patterned dark piece and turned to offer it shyly to Trowa. The taller pilot's amused expression brought a renewed flush to his cheeks, growing hotter as Trowa bent his head slightly to take the chocolate, his cool lips and warm breath grazing his fingers. Quatre's fingertips continued to tingle even when Trowa drew away, his eyes glinting with what seemed to be mischief. His throat was suddenly very, very dry. 

Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre to prevent him from slipping off as he reached around with the other hand to pick another piece of chocolate from the box, sliding it down onto the sofa beside them to prevent accidents. Quatre opened his mouth, closing it on Trowa's fingers before they could be fully extracted. His teeth nipped gently at them, sucking at the sweet coating of the slowly melting confection before releasing the fingers. Trowa shivered at the pleasurable sensations the treatment evoked, closing his eyes. Quatre quickly took another piece from the box and repeated the process. Their eyes met. Taking advantage of the fact that their faces were practically touching anyway, Quatre leaned forward slightly to bridge the gap and met Trowa's lips with his own. They broke away when their air supply ran out, both breathing slightly harder. Quatre tugged on Trowa's hand, his eyes conveying a silent, hopeful question. Trowa's steady gaze seemed to glow, acquiescence easily read within.

The blonde pilot pulled them both up from the sofa and towed Trowa towards the nearest bedroom, suddenly impatient. As they ascended the stairs at a fairly moderate pace, articles of clothing dropped and slid down the steps. A door shut quietly, followed by the soft click of a lock engaging. A languorous silence descended on the house, blanketing the rooms in peaceful quiet.

****

~Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ December 1999 by Stargem_)

I cannot write lemons. This fic is just about as close as I can get to it without floundering out of my depth ^_^;;;;; Fic idea inspired in part by Djinn, mostly by the chocolates I received for my birthday =)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
